Rox
Rox is the main currency that is used in Monstro City. Rox can be used to buy a vast range of items in Moshi Monsters. Sources of Rox There are multiple ways to earn Rox, these include: Current *Minigames *Secret Codes *Daily Challenge *Food Factory *Mystery Gifts *The Daily Growl *Merchandise items *Dodgy Dealz *Rox Trees *EPICS *Super Moshi Missions *Puzzle Palace *Quests *Rox Stone Former *Rox Flower Walkthrough *There is a limit to the amount of Rox one can earn daily, being 200 for non-Members and 250 for Members. This does not figure in the Rox boost of Secret Codes. Non-Members *Presently, Rox Secret Codes are, in total, enough to purchase most items in the game (and give some surplus), including the most expensive thing possible, upgrading to a fifth floor on one's House. This is, by far, the best method for any user in the game. **A common practice of Secret Codes abuse is to find a list with a large amount of Secret Codes, print it, and input them all in-game. *Any Minigame, too, is a solid method. ** Moshling Boshling, in particular, should be foremost; it is proven that, with each level completed, you earn 30 Rox. The beauty of such a method is that Level 1 can be repeatedly played, with such a Rox boost being availed each time. See the image on the right for the correct positioning of Mr. Snoodle to complete the stage in a single blow each time. **The Daily Challenge is both an XP boost and Rox boost and is thereby often consistently played each day, and gives around 100 Rox with each play. Should you mishap on this, if you log out and in again you are able to replay it but note this only works a maximum of four times. These two are the best Minigames by far for Non-Members. **Ice Scream and En-Gen might seem attractive, but in reality their Rox given is minuscule. **Moshi Fun Park minigames are not official games and therefore do not give any Rox boosts whatsoever. *Selling unwanted or otherwise useless items at Dodgy Dealz nets hefty amounts of Rox and is thereby recommended. Note that all of the Level Trophies and a number of other one-time items only sell for 1 Rox. Members Note that Members also receive twofold the amount of Rox that would normally be obtained; for example, during Quests, instead of receiving 15 Rox they would receive 30, exactly double the initial amount. Note that this does not include Rox from Secret Codes or most Members-exclusive features, such as the aforementioned EPICS method. *A Membership opens up a number of means of Rox acquisition normally unobtainable. *Super Moshi Missions, for one, are one of the best sources of Rox and are Members-exclusive, giving a reliable 500 Rox boost with all three EPICS collected in a mission; considering how many of these there are, it is easy to quickly gain in large amounts. **Arguably the best mean of obtaining Rox this method, while time-consuming, it is not particularly tedious and generally a more fun way to acquire Rox. **However, note that once you have claimed your 500 Rox prize from the three EPICS, it is impossible to get this reward again; once you have received your reward, that is the end of it. **When all of the Season 1 Super Moshi Missions have been completed, the Rox Stone is unlocked, which freely spawns a varied amount of Rox daily. It is worth checking this each day. *Rox Trees at The Port can be shaken for varying amounts of Rox. Much like the Rox Stone, these are entirely free. *Depending on how successful you are, you can obtain up to 15 Rox in The Underground Disco. Trivia *Random Rox gives 250 Rox, and majority of other Daily Growl contests give 5,000 Rox. *2,000 Rox is awarded to those who win MonSTAR of the Week and Room of the Week. *Rox were hard to earn during the beta stages, but since then many other ways of earning Rox have been added. Gallery Rox Icon.png DoubleRox.jpg Rox Clear.png Rox yellow.png Rox green.png Rox red.png Rox blue.png Rox pink.png Category:Game features Category:Currency Category:Articles for Cleanup